ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Legendary Powerful
The Ultimate Legendary Powerful is a new massive crossover. Series/Special *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD (devolved) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien SAPPHIRE (newly, remember evolved) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX (devolved) *Ben 10: MEGA Alien (evolved) *Fred 40 *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *Sem 2.10 *Kurt 10 *Ben 10: Alien Unleashed (devolved) *Ben 10: Powered Force (evolved) *Stan 14 *Tennyson Force *Ben 10: Unlimited Power *Ben 10: Multi Trixes *Simien 10 Villains *Ultimate Phoenix (main villain in the crossover) *Utility (another main villain) *Zyrokks *Ristego *Zang Ortus *Prisoner 773 *Vilgax *Alpha *Alpha/Omega (evolution) *Lord Zedd *Streanger *Coreano *Fich *Zeno *The Army of Animo Plot Note: Everyone can edit the plot. Just make sure it fits the plot. Things that don't fit will be edited to fit. Opening Utility: Welcome, I'm happy you all agreed to come. As you know, the last attack we planned failed. Now we have more in our team to defeat Ben and his trix weilding friends. Now, we shall attack again, to earn our respect back! Everyone cheered. Ultimate Phoenix standed up. Ultimate Phoenix: Utility, I believe the attack you have planned won't work, like the christmas attack and the last attack we did. I think I have a plan this time to win. Utility: Oh really? I don't remember you. Ultimate Phoenix: Look. We've been doing the exactly wrong things. We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. And this time, we shall use our henchmen. I'm telling you, this will work. Utility: We'll see about that. Streanger: He's right. His plan might work this time! Everyone says yeah. Ultimate Phoenix: See you later Utility, when you will work for me. On Galvan Prime... All heroes are teleported to Galvan Prime. Azmuth: The villains are attacking again! Kurt: Not again. This is the third time they do it. Evan: Well, it does get a bit boring fighting the villains we always fight. When the teleported appears in ELITE Absorb Legendary included Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 more. Azmuth: Perodua! Ben (BTMT): Okay, let's go to the fight! Everyone leaves except Rex's Upgrade Suit. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Umm... Azmuth? Can Alpha and my other friends come to the fight too? I almost never fight without them. Azmuth: You'll handle it, you have a trix! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): I nope so. In Red Inferno (Powered Force): Come in! (he teleported away) Big war thingy Fred: Where am I? (sees all the villains) I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. Lord Zedd: (to the heroes) You are mere specks of dust beneath our fingernails. Fred: Mommy! (runs away) Azmuth: You're not going anywhere, I teleported you here, and you're going to fight those villains or I'll have to take your Novatrix from you. Fred: You're not taking it anywhere. (transforms) Two Heads! (trips into a water puddle and electrocutes himself) That's gonna leave a mark. Azmuth: Focus! Fred: I'm trying! (transforms) Dreadcrow! Cool, I'm a flying scarecrow (Lord Zedd shoots a beam at Fred but Fred splits into 2 crows) I'm-a fly, fly just like a bird. The Crow (Fred): But you are a bird. Azmuth: Enough singing and head for battle. Fred (as a crow): (grabs Azmuth and drops him in a garbage can) Let's get serious. (transforms) Hydroggedon!(Blows Lord Zedd 2 miles away with his sand blast and smashes Zyrokks) Zyrokks: Capture Fred! Fred: Stand back, you fools! (roars at the villains) He's flew at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 looks Fred captured Zyrokks. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Apprently. Can flew away, and gone. Zyrokks: (shoots electricity at Hydroggedon) Fred: Buttermilk buiscuits! Zyrokks: Trap him somewhere, you imbeciles! (To Lord Zedd) Obey, you idiot! Fred is taken away and imprisoned in the base of Galvan Mark II. Ben (BTO): They took Fred! We can't let him do that! Simien: Come back here you! (transform) Magnetosphere! Ristego rolled at him. They collided. They started fighting, and then Simien turned into Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze: Time you cool down! He froze Ristego, but he broke out, and hit Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze fell down, and Ristego captured him. Zyrokks: Two down! Vilgax, my plan is working! Lord Zedd: I'll capture Kurt and Evan. (shoots Kurt and Evan with his solar beams and captures them) That would have been the shortest assignment in history. Zyrokks: Good show, old man! It's 4 heroes down. Ristego rolled around in a ball and rolled a circle around the rest of the heroes. Zyrokks zapped Ristego, making an electric circle. Then, Ristego rolled closer and closer until the heroes were on top of each other. Shade fired dark balls of energy into Zyrokks, Ristego and Lord Zedd. The villains glared at him. Shade blasted more and more at them. However, they are nearly immune to his attacks. Zyrokks: Foolish Umbranite.... Shade: Do I have to be the only one here? Trihead!!! Trihead was toppled down by Ristego who grew spikes out of his shell. Zyrokks and Ristego did the electric circle that was used to attack the others. Shade merely turned intangible until a crimson red ray of energy hit him. Zang Ortus (grinned evilly): Remember me.... Shade: Zang..Zang... Zang Ortus (starts to absorb Shade's energy): Remember what you did to me? You scarred my powers through infinite dimensions. Now you will pay.... Crystallio Seditio! Zang Ortus encased Shade in a crystal. He smiled evilly and gave him to Zyrokks. Ben (BTUAM), Gwen and Kevin were fighting off a white polar bear-like alien. Ben: Get off me you stupid bear! (Transforms to Heatblast). Heatblast shot flames at Prisoner 773 but the prisoner froze the flames before they reached him. He then used his Cryokinesis to whack Gwen and Kevin away with the frozen flames. Heatblast turned into Riff Raff and tried to knock the prisoner down with his strength. It was no use. The prisoner hit Riff Raff in the stomach and made Ben time out. He held out a cube that sucked Ben in. Prisoner 773: Hahaha. I've got you. Ben (BTMT): Fich and Zeno. Wanna fight? Fich: No, this time you fight someone else. Meet Hyjinx. Hyjinx: Rawh!!! (blasts missles) Ben (BTMT): (transform) Humungousaur! (goes ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! They both shot missles. There was a blast. After a short fight, Zyrokks zappped Ben and caught him too. Sem: We are doomed!!!! (transform) MuttArms! Take that Hyjinx! Salts: You fight me! (shot laser at MuttArms, and he gave him to Zyrokks) Jonathan: Uh oh, I hate my life. IAX: I was ordered to pesk. Don't worry, you won't be killed. Jonathan: Oh snap! (transforms) Mettalo! This is a new one. Must be from the old man. Wait, that was me. IAX: Enough games. (shoots giant black laser at Jonathan) Jonathan: NOT NOW! (dodges, jumps, and hammers IAX) IAX: Ugh, why try? (blocks and blasts a ray at Jonathan) Done. Zyrokks: This is working good! Kael started attacking everyone. The heroes were trapped, and sent to a prison. Zyrokks: See Vilgax? My plan worked better. Now, you be MY henchman. Muhahahahahaha! Zang Ortus: Do you mind Zyrokks to shut up? Which little brats need more capturing? Prison Everyone wakes up in a prison cell. Evan: This stinks. Raise your hand if you have a small alien that can fit through the bars! Evan was the only one that raised his hand. Evan: I'm surely not the only one! When, Rex? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (shocking can removed Nanite) It's not worked, cannot be Nanite revolution. Everyone else was asleep. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Fred? Dunno, exactly. Fred:(wakes up)Am I in heaven?Are you angels?Am I dead?How did I ever come to this dark, low place?Guys, are you dead or asleep? Fred tried to transform, but he couldn't. Fred: What happened? Zyrokks: Wake up! (everyone wakes up) As you see, you have lost the war. You are now in prison, and there is no way to get out! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Nanites! Nanites, called out! (his cannot appears Green form, Upgrade appears in Rex's arm) Upgrade! Ben (BTUAM): Oh yeah? Let's see about that! (attempts transformation) What? Zyrokks: I have machine that makes everything electric not work. Your trixes aren't working now. You will stay here until we find how to steal your trixes. Bye for now! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Zeno: Dude, this is getting annoying already. Zyrokks: Sorry about that. They left. Evan: WE ARE DOOMED! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): How to be lost control. (zaps Rex) Stop, we cannot Upgrade! Upgrade (Heroes United): What! Ben (BTUAE): She's asleep. It's impossible. Stan: Dang, all the aliens we have here are useless to get out! Simien and Fred: HEY! Ben (BTMT): It's true. Brian: Wait, isn't Evan part Osmosian? Evan: Yeah (tried to escape) It's too hard. We are stuck. Simien: Oh man. Azmuth should have listened to me. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Dunno, Tennyson. At the Nave Espacial Zynon: WHERE IS SIMIEN!?!?!?!?!?!? Ic: Beats me. Zynon: He's not around for 5 hours and I need Arachnophobia's DNA for my research! Omnimorph: Didn't it happen a while ago? Allen: Right. Remember that Zyrokks disappeared when he did? Zynon: It was stupid of both of them to fight alone. Vorkus: Where can he be Zynon? Zynon: My tracking device shows that Simien is in another dimension or something. Vorkus: That isn't good... At Kurt's House Eve: Where is Kurt? He said he's going to teach me how to use this thing. George: Last I saw, he said he was going on a mission or something. (Transforms) Frylock! I am picking up levels of teleportation energy, to Galvan Prime! (times out) Eve: We have to save him! George: I doubt he is in trouble. At the PX9000 Specurs:Hey Fred, are you still in the toilet.I really gotta get in there. Willie:He's been there for over an hour, maybe two, or maybe even three.I say we open the door. Jenevile:(Opens the door) He's not inside.I can track him by his mana.(tries to track him)It's like he's in another dimension. Caliston:Is it possible that Azmuth teleported him to fight the villains like the last time. Metarid:Let's quickly rebuild our lives while he's gone. Jenevile:I say we should find but how are we going to find him is the real question. Specurs:Hey Caliston, don't you have Azmuth's cellphone number. Caliston:I most certainly do.Let's call him.(dials Azmuth's number)Hello, I'm Caliston of the Cerebrocrustacean. Azmuth:I don't have time to chat with you.The villains have captured the heroes including you're pathetic Splixson friend. Caliston:That's pretty much the answer to the question I was going to ask, so we'll talk to you later. Willie:Don't bother telling us what he told you, we heard everything. Everything in Rust Bucket Was Ben (BTUAS): (wake them) Mmm, we cannot nanite. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed/Powered Force): It about that, cannot anite wearing formerly. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Stop! Ben (BTUAS): Everything! Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed/Powered Force) and Ben (BTUP): What! Ben (BTUAS): IT CANNOT NANITE THAT E.V.O! Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed/Powered Force) and Ben (BTUP): Everything? Prison cell (sees Simien and all others) Ic: Guys! Here you are! Simien: YAY YOU SAVED US! Ri'a: Why couldn't you transform? Evan: Something is stopping electricity work. A Geodroid appeared. Ic: Great. (freezes geodroid) How will we destroy the transmitters? Ri'a: By this. (unfreezes Geodroid) Blast me you stupid robot! Geodroid: ATTACK. (blasts laser) Ri'a went intangible and the laser blew up the machines. Ic: Simien, turn into Dark Hole, now! Simien: (transform) Darkhole! Come on, guys, we're busting out. Everyone: YAY!!!! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (using Nanite, it geodroid) It works! Upgrade (Heroes United): Yay! We cannot other Nanite! Ic: She's a robot, so the waves must have turned her off. Everyone escaped the prison. Big War at the End Fred:I missed you so much guys.I thought I'd never see you again. Willie:Stop whining, we're kind of in the middle of a battle now. Fred:Oh right,(transforms) Scorch!You guys are so fried. Lord Zedd:Bring it on hothead! Fred:(shoots fireballs at Lord Zedd then transforms) Mountain Dust!Guys, I think I'm stuck.I can't reach the Novatrix symbol to turn back. Specurs:Hang in there. Simien: (Transform) Gas Planet! You are so doomed now. Ben (BTO): (Transform) Heatblast! (Shoots tons of fire at Salts) Salts' knees buckle and he shoots lasers at Ben (BTO) Ben (BTO): (detransform) Dangit! Brian: (Transform) Big Chill! (freezes Salts) Evan: (transform) Lightmeraction! (starts beating up Ristego) Ristego: Uh-uh-uh! (grips Evan's hand and throws him back) Evan: Hu-hu-hu! That didn't sound right. (shocks Ristego) Kurt: Show Time! (Goes Cannonfly, but is absorbed by Prime Kevin) *groan* (transforms into Chromadrillo and starts beating up Prime Kevin) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): I got idea. It's Hero Time! (using into Smack Hands to punched Alpha but defeated) Everyone! Can teleported away now! Everyone teleported away. In the Ultimate Castle Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): The Ultimate Castle. His flew down with a Ultimate Phoenix hest all teleported them with a All Villains. Shade: I have to know the enemy's weakness. Eradico! (destroyed Zang Ortus' spell barrier) Zang Ortus: You have grown much stronger, can you survive this! Upto: Come on Zang. Just because you are nigh-omnipotent doesn't mean I can defeat you. Calliste! Now! (Calliste and Arcina bound Zang Ortus but he in turn froze them) Zang Ortus: Feeling cool girls? Fred (as Moutain Dust): Hey guys, I'm still stuck.Caliston, you wouldn't mind reverting me back to normal. Caliston: No problem.(pushes the Novatrix symbol. Fred: Time to rock and roll dudes! (transforms) Fredgax! Lord Zedd:You can call yourself Squicky the space squid for all I care.(punches Fredgax several times). Fredgax:Is that all you've got 'cause I didn't feel a thing.(punches Lord Zedd and sends him into space). Jenevile:That's gotta hurt. Gasplanet: Let's kick Zyrokks's butt (looks around for Zyrokks) Where is he? Anuke: I'm still here! (grows) RAGH!!!! Gasplanet shot disks at Anuke but he hit them. Anuke: (holds Gasplanet) You are just too light! (throws him) Gasplanet: (transform) Whirlwind! (blasts air) Anuke: You think a little wind scares me? (takes Whirlwind's tail and spins him) Whirlwind: AHAHAHAHAH Zynon zapped his back. Anuke: OW!! (releases Whirlwind) WHirlwind: YES! Meanwhile Zyrokks was in his lab. Zyrokks:Where is it? (finds an orange box) Now they couldn't fight me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Meanwhile.... Calliste: Zang is nearly destroyed but he escaped. Where's Osirius? Osirius: I stayed out of the fight. I hate giant crossovers. Zynon:We've got to stop Zyrokks from escaping. Caliston:Have you ever heard of the Fusion Dance. Zynon:Only rumors. Caliston:Let's do it! Zynon and Caliston perform the Fusion Dance correctly and become Zynaliston Zynaliston:I feel powerful.Now, let's get Zyrokks. Specurs:(jumps in front of Zyrokks and attacks him)You ain't anywhere you big old sea food platter. Zyrokks:Out of my way, Gourmand. Zynaliston:Where do you think you're going? Zyrokks:I'm not going back there. Zynaliston:We know where you're not going now tells where you are going.(grab Zyrokks and start shaking him) Zyrokks:So dizzy. Zynaliston:Let's do just one quick cannonball.(jumps at Zyrokks) Zyrokks: ARGH!!! Zynaliston: YES!!! Zyrokks: Now you are all doomed! (activates box) Zynaliston split back. Zynon: Is that a EMP wave generator? Zyrokks: Exactly, brother. Zynon: You won't do that! Zyrokks: Oh but I will. (zaps Zynon and Caliston) My droids are protected. Now, to the full power! Simien: Set, you are going down! (attempts transformation) What? Brian: Our Trixes aren't working! Simien: It's like in the prison. Zyrokks: Exactly. No you are all doomed! Person in the shadows: I'm not gonna let this work. Stan: Maybe I can make my Omnimatrix work! (Starts smaking the Omnimatrix on the floor) IT WON'T WORK! Brian: Maybe if I do this.......(Input some code on the Omnitrix 4) Doesn't work!!!! Zyrokks: NOTHING electrical works here. Henchmen, take them to the prison! Jonathan: Oh fudgy buddies! I hate prision! They never have good food! Prison again Zyrokks: I have finally discovered how to remove your trixes now. (removes everyones trix) Yes!!!! Will: We are SO doomed. Kurt: I JUST built the Divinematrix Zyrokks: Now to fuse all Trixes all into one! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): NANITES! Kurt: Nanite? His removed the Nanite and Omega 1 Nanite being absorbed by the Zyrokks. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): NANITE! Called, NANITE! Zyrokks: Well, we cannot removed the Nanite and Omega 1 Nanite. (teleports him) Ben (BTUAE): (his holding the Device FLX) Has assoability by Titanic Ultimate Swampfire. Kurt: (shocked) Proton Saga FLX! It you want powered now! Zyrokks took all trixes, and put them in a machine. Out of it came a big, bulky trix, with electricity bolts constantly going out of it. Zyrokks: This is the Ultramatrix! All your trixes combined should give me enough power to take over the universe. Vilgax: THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN ZYROKKS!! Zyrokks: Why exactly Vilgax? Vilgax: I didn't create this team so YOU will be it's leader! Now I will destroy you Zyrokks! Zyrokks: But but why?!? Vilgax: I gave them the map to here, so they could defeat you! Now my plans failed, and you are going to die! Vilgax charged at Zyrokks. Vilgax: RAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vilgax was beating up Zyrokks, and they were both fighting. Caliste: I know a spell to get out of hee. Zynon: It won't work. The bar are too strong. Fred: Remind me, how much Anodites are here. Simien: Umm, let's see. Caliste, Coxira, three Gwens, Lenaya, umm, yeah. Zynon: Combine your powers to blast out! They did, and they blasted out. Zyrokks: Evil Phoenix! (throwing at Phoenix and turning into Ultramatrix) Everyone escaped the prison. Zyrokks: No! At the Rust Bucket Again After it happened several times to everyone, everyone's team was teleported to Rust Bucket Red Tornado (Powered Force): How to be lost controllable. Ultimate Ben: I am Ultimate Ben he absorbed other FLX powers. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): The time all fused into FLX 1 Nanite powerful. He explosion can Evil Phoenix appears. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): (turning into The Whip Appadence) Hey, it works, can controllable in FLX 1 Nanite, it's too powerful, can FLX imnunity. Evil Phoenix: Absolublade. Ultimate Ben (BTUAE): FLX. Infinite Four Arms (BTMT): Coolleer. Turning into Alpha formerly. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Look out! Alpha Beameye: Beameye! (roars) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): No way. Simien: No way. Red Tornado (Powered Force): (shot wind in a Alpha Beameye but invisibility) To be completed...